


hawktion comic pages for Vexbatch

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Comic, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pokemon, Roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Comic pages made for the winner of one of my hawktion offers. First prompt was Bucky and Clint on a roadtrip together, second Clint playing pokemon on gameboy and the last- Steve and Clint and some custom merch, based on fragment of @/fadedsepia's story 'Not A Place, But A Feeling'
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Charity Hawktion 2020





	1. roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vexbatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexbatch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not A Place, But A Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767343) by [FadedSepia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedSepia/pseuds/FadedSepia). 



> Comic pages made for the winner of one of my hawktion offers. First prompt was Bucky and Clint on a roadtrip together, second Clint playing pokemon on gameboy and the last- Steve and Clint and some custom merch, based on fragment of @/fadedsepia's story 'Not A Place, But A Feeling'


	2. pokemon




	3. blanket

**Author's Note:**

> I'm orphaning my works, that were made for fandom charity auctions winners, so they can stay online after I delete the account, which I'm planning to do soon. The drawings above were made for Vexbatch, who won my offer during hawktion 2020. -cruria


End file.
